Dokubo
by MaPa-kun
Summary: ZoSan! Zoro descubre que gusta de ese cocinero mujeriego y pervertido, pero lo descubre de la manera mas bizarra posible.
1. Chapter 1

_**Mi primer fic de esta pareja... intentare ponerle lemon en el segundo capitulo pero por ahora aqui esta el primero, espero que les guste!**_

* * *

**Dokubo (Celda)**

Los mugiwaras estaban navegando por el Grand Line como siempre yendo de isla en isla haciendo gran alborotó por donde pasaran. Un día "normal" en el barco, el francotirador grito desde el puesto de vigía: Una isla! - grito por el altavoz - pero parece estar desierta! Los mugiwaras lanzan el ancla en la pequeña isla desierta que tenía un pequeño bosque, en el centro de este una gran montaña con varias cuevas que parecían hechas por el hombre. Ya todos en la playa decidieron ir cada quien por su lado... Luffy, Usopp y Chopper irían a ver qué clase de maravillas habían en esa isla, Nami fue a dibujar la isla junto con Robin, Franky decidió quedarse en el barco reparando lo, Brook se quedo en la playa escribiendo nuevas canciones para deleitar los oídos de sus nakamas, Sanji fue a buscar provisiones para ya la casi vacía despensa y Zoro fue a caminar o mejor dicho a dar vueltas mientras intentaba encontrar el barco.

Sanji busca fruta en los árboles, las inspeccionaba antes de meter las en el gran cesto que tenía en su espalda. Iba dando patadas a todos los árboles que veía para que las frutas cayeran. Pateo un árbol pero para in fortuna de ese árbol, que en realidad no era un árbol sino que era nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo Zoro.

Que haces aquí maldito marimo?! - grito Sanji viendo que Zoro se volvió a perder pero era obvio es ZORO como no se va a perder.

Pues buscan el camino hacia el barco que otra cosa! - grito este.

Pero no sabes que estás alejando te mas!? El barco está en esa dirección! - le dice Sanji apuntando a el lado contrario de donde estaba Zoro.

Ohhh okey... Pero no necesitaba tu ayuda! - grita Zoro que comienza a caminar de nuevo en la dirección incorrecta.

Si serás imbécil! Hey te mostré la dirección y te vas por otro lado! - le grito Sanji. Zoro se sonrojo de vergüenza al ver que era cierto - ven... - le dijo Sanji jalando lo del brazo.

A donde me llevas? - dijo Zoro

Donde más al barco marimo! - le dice Sanji.

Estaban caminando entre la selva ya se estaba haciendo de noche así que se les

Dificultaba ver. Sanji enciende un fósforo para ver el camino. Caminando escucharon un ruido que venía de los arbustos, el cocinero a escuchar eso salto hacia un lado como si estuviera asustado y del arbusto salió una ardilla.

Jajaja que acaso te asustaste cejas de Naruto? - se ríe Zoro - no sabía que le tenías miedo a las ardillas jajajaja!

Claro que no! Idiota! Solo me sorprendió! - dijo Sanji enojado.

Si claro lo que tú digas cejas de sushi... - dice Zoro.

Que acaso quieres pelea alga con patas! - le reta Sanji.

Así pues te cortare en trocitos cocinero de segunda! - le grita.

Esto hace que ambos se molesten y comiencen a pelear, Sanji dando patadas y Zoro deteniendo las y contraatacando con sus dos katanas. Unos hombres estaban viendo aquella pelea ocultos entre los árboles. El ruido de esa riña había atraído a unos cazarrecompensas que habitaban en esa isla. Usaban los túneles de la montaña como escondite. Uno de ellos tenía los carteles de Zoro y Sanji en las manos. Zoro y Sanji tan concentrados en su pelea no notaron que los vigilaban y cuando lo notaron fue demasiado tarde ya que esos cazarrecompensas los habían atrapado en una especie de reja eléctrica...

Se encontraba en un celda a oscuras atado de las manos... Sus espadas tiradas detrás de las rejas de hierro que lo separaban de la libertad... A lado suyo estaba el cocinero... Tirado inconsciente... Pero? Que era lo que llevaba puesto o mejor dicho que NO llevaba puesto... El cocinero solo tenía su ropa interior... Unos bóxers color blanco con líneas... El kenshi se quedo extrañado... Porque él estaba tirado inconsciente casi desnudo y el no? Se quedo mirando lo, lo mejor que podía mirarlo con la oscuridad que había... Vio su detallado abdomen cosa que lo hizo sonrojar... Cuando entro en razón agitó su cabeza para quitar ese pensamiento... Unos hombres entraron a la celda... Tenían un látigo y un pañuelo... Se dirigían directo al cocinero que estaba despertando...

Ahh? - despierta el cocinero - DONDE ESTOY?!

Tranquilo lindo... - un hombre que parecía ser un okama le dijo a Sanji - no te haremos daño... Bueno no mucho jijiji...

Que mierda está pasando?! - grita Sanji - suelten me malditos hentais!

Vamos no seas tan malo - le dice el otro hombre - que solo nos queremos divertir antes de que te entreguemos a ti y a el cazador de piratas a la marina.

Déjenlo! - grita Zoro. Por más que forcejeo Zoro para liberarse y detener ese acto tan atroz que iba a presenciar no pudo... Los 2 hombres ya tenían a Sanji... El okama se posicionó detrás del cocinero mientras el otro le amordazaban la boca con el pañuelo para que no se escucharan sus gritos... El okama bajo el bóxer a Sanji y el otro le entregaba el látigo al okama... Todo lo que hizo Zoro en ese momento fue no ver... Solo escuchaba los azotes que le daban al cocinero, los gritos de dolor que sentía con cada estocada de ese okama, quería soltarse de esas cadenas y cortar los a todos por hacerle eso a su cocinero... Esperen había pensado SU cocinero? Porque dijo su cocinero? Que acaso comenzó a sentir algo hacia ese cocinero pervertido? No lo sabía lo único que sabía era que... Quería matar a todos esos malditos bastardos!

Ya terminada la cruel tortura que le habían dado, el cocinero cayó en el suelo... Se sintió tan usado, tan sucio, en ese momento no quería verle la cara a Zoro... Lo único que este dijo fue: "Nunca le contaremos lo que sucedió aquí me entiendes! NUNCA ZORO!" Zoro asintió con su cabeza con tristeza al ver el estado de su cocinero.

Mientras en el barco de los mugiwaras...

Donde estará Sanji? Tengo hambre! Sanji comida! - grito Luffy desesperado.

Urusei! No ves que no están!? - le grita Nami mientras lo golpea en la cabeza.

Donde se habrán metido Zoro-san y Sanji-san? - pregunta Brook.

Supongo que Sanji estará recolectando comida y Zoro estará perdido - dice Robin con una gran tranquilidad.

Pero Robin ya oscureció no crees que ya deberían estar aquí? Bueno por lo menos Sanji... - dice Usopp.

Si así es Usopp pero no podemos hacer nada si salimos en la oscuridad puede que también nosotros nos perdamos - dice Chopper.

Dejen los ellos dos no son unos críos tarde o temprano llegaran - dice Franky.

Los mugiwaras se dirigieron a la cocina para cenar... La cena fue hecha por las chicas después de comer todos se fueron a dormir menos la arqueóloga que se quedo en el puesto de vigía esperando a que los dos muchachos regresaran...

En la celda...

Sanji... Estas bien? - pregunta un Zoro preocupado.

Te parezco que estoy bien marimo? - Dice Sanji con indiferencia - me acabaron de violar 2 tipos como crees que me siento?

Ya ok calmate ero-cook - dice Zoro - tenemos que ver como quitarme esto y salir de aquí...

A eso entra un guardia...

Ten Pierna Negra... - el guardia le muestra un pantalón a Sanji. Sanji se levanta y camina lo mejor que podía para coger el pantalón... Antes de llegar ve que el guardia tiene las llaves... Aprovecha y golpea al guardia dejando lo tirado en el suelo, Sanji coge las llaves y el pantalón. Suelta las cadenas de Zoro y abre la puerta, dejando los libres, bueno casi. Les faltaba salir de ese gran laberinto al que llamaban montaña. Era aun de noche, había guardias por doquier... Zoro y Sanji se escabulleron hasta salir de la montaña con diversos túneles... Llegaron al bosque. Para su suerte comenzó a llover así que tuvieron que refugiarse en una húmeda cueva en el bosque... Ya cuando dejara de llover volverían al barco.

Zoro vio que Sanji tenía frío... Era obvio solo llevaba puesto un pantalón y unas botas que le robo a un guardia. Zoro le ofrece su chaqueta.

Que intentas marimo? - dice Sanji extrañado - acaso te estás preocupando por mi?

Que claro que no! - dice Zoro con un leve rubor en sus mejillas pero suficiente visible para que el cocinero lo viera.

Jajaja no sabía que el gran cazador de piratas Zoro pudiera sentir algún sentimiento. - se ríe Sanji.

Urusei! - grita Zoro.

No te preocupes marimo - dice Sanji cogiendo la chaqueta.

Sanji crea una fogata y se sienta cerca de ella para calentarse... Zoro hace lo mismo y se sienta al lado del cocinero... Este le rodea el brazo detrás del cuello.

Que estás haciendo?! - se queja Zoro con rubor en la cara.

Qué crees que hago?! Manteniendo el calor de nuestros cuerpos! Más que estamos perdidos sería el colmo si uno de nosotros dos enfermara... - dice Sanji.

Este Zoro asiente y se acomoda mejor bajo el fuerte brazo del cocinero... Los dos muchachos se quedaron dormidos. Sanji recostando su cabeza encima de la cabeza de Zoro. Cuando despertaron viendo que había dejado de llover ambos se separaron rápidamente sin saber por qué estaban en esa posición. Apagaron el fuego y salieron corriendo. Aun era de madrugada pero parecía que pronto iría a amanecer y al parecer se iban acercando cada vez más a la playa.

Llegaron al Sunny y lo primero que hicieron fue acostarse en la cubierta. Sanji comenzó a quedarse dormido cosa que cuando se deslizó hacia el suelo quedo encima de las piernas de Zoro. Zoro no pudo evitar acariciar su cabello rubio y pasar la yema del dedo encima de la ceja visible del rubio. Sanji sonrió, le gustaban estas caricias que le deba Zoro pensando que estaba dormido.

Que tierno... - dice Sanji con una sonrisa.

Q-que? Aun estas despierto? - Zoro se pone nervioso.

Jajaja no creía que te gustara acariciar a la gente mientras duerme. - ríe Sanji.

Urusei! - dice Zoro.

Zoro se levanta al igual que Sanji y se dirigen a sus cuartos. La arqueóloga baja de la torre de vigía y ve a un Sanji con la chaqueta de Zoro y aun Zoro perdido en sus pensamientos.

La pasaron bien? - dice Robin pícaramente que había visto todo el acto de cariño que había hecho Zoro.

Urusei onna... - le dice Zoro que entra al cuarto de los chicos y se tira a su cama.

Nos vemos Robin-chan! - dice Sanji que siguió a Zoro pero antes de que entrara dijo... - no la pasamos bien, pero descubrí algo interesante.

Robin esboza una media sonrisa.

En la mañana siguiente Zoro y Sanji no respondieron a ninguna de las preguntas acerca de lo que sucedió ayer a sus nakamas... Fue un día bastante normal para términos de los mugiwaras... Estaban en alta mar ya alejados de esa infernal isla. En la noche Zoro vigilaba cuando Sanji entra al puesto de vigía.

Hola... - dice el cocinero.

Que quieres? - pregunta Zoro.

El cocinero se acerca a Zoro y le acaricia la barbilla para luego subirla y darle un beso... Zoro atónito no pudo decir si quiera un ruido... El cocinero se aleja y cuando estaba a punto de bajar fue detenido por Zoro quien lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo y lo beso con más pasión hasta que sus cuerpos parecían ser uno solo. Se separan para coger aire y este Zoro le sonríe a Sanji... Se acerca a su oído y le dice... "Esta noche si sentirás como folla un hombre de verdad" a lo que Sanji respondió con una sonrisa pícara.

* * *

_**Que les parece hasta ahora? Criticas, ideas de como mejorar, correcciones de ortografia, amenzas de muerte? DEJEN SUS REVIEWS!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno he aqui el segundo cap es mi primer lemon! Espero que les guste!**

* * *

Se acerca a su oído y le dice... "Esta noche si sentirás como folla un hombre de verdad" a lo que Sanji respondió con una sonrisa pícara.

Ambos chicos volvieron a juntarse en un apasionado beso. Sanji cogió el control. Ambos cayeron en el suelo del puesto de vigia, Sanji encima de Zoro. Sanji pasa su mano por el interior de la camisa del espadachín, sintiendo su duro torso, haciendo que el kenshi se estremeciera. Ambos se separaron en busca de aire. Sanji se alejo un poco de Zoro para apreciar su rostro, que estaba completamente rojo.

Jajaja que lindo te ves de rojo, marimo – se burla Sanji. A lo que Zoro responde con un "Tsk…" típico de él.

Esa forma de decirle "marimo" al kenshi y hizo que un gran bulto creciera entre su entrepierna. Es que Sanji lo había dicho de la forma más sensual y picara que se le pudo haber ocurrido. El cocinero al darse cuenta de la pequeña montaña que está creciendo dentro del pantalón de ese baka marimo , no pudo evitar sonreír y decirle…

Vaya, vaya con que te excitas cuando te digo marimo… No es asi… _marimooo…_ - le dice Sanji al oído.

Zoro ya no aguantaba mas quería que ese cocinero pervertido lo hiciera suyo… o era al revez? Entonces este se dio vuelta ahora el quedando encima del cocinero y comenzando a besar su cuello, bajando por el hasta llegar a un obstáculo. Se deciso de el lo mas rápido posible dejando lo caer en el suelo. De hay se detuvo un rato a ver el formado pecho del cocinero y a sentir con las yemas de los dedos su blanca piel. Despues de sentir esa exquisita piel bajo sus dedos, comenzó a marcar un camino de besos que comenzaron a bajar hacia su abdomen no sin antes detenerse a jugar un rato con sus duros pezones, mordiéndolos y lamiéndolos. Despues de dejar sus pezones se paro en su abdomen y comenzó a besarlo de un lado al otro mientras sus manos desabrochaban el pantalón del cocinero. Ya desabrochado Zoro comenzó a acariciar su erecto miembro por encima de su ropa interior mientras con malicia se quedaba mirando la cara de placer del cocinero ante sus caricias.

M-muevete Z-Zoro… - dijo agitado el cocinero – q-que esperas… follame de una puta vez!

Ante esto Zoro no pudo evitar sonreir. Tenia al cocinerucho ese comiéndole de la mano. Zoro termino de bajarle los pantalones y con ellos, la ropa interior del cocinero. Este le dio la vuelta y se posiciono detrás de el… primero hizo que el cocinero le lamiera los dedos y poco a poco fue metiendo un por uno dentro del cocinero…

Que esperas? – dice Sanji.

Tengo que hacer que te acostumbres… no a de ser que mi _espada _te lastime cuando entre – dice Zoro.

Este comenzó a mover los dedos que estaban en el interior del cocinero haciendo que este comenzara a gemir, quien sabe si de dolor o si de placer. Este Zoro saca sus dedos y se posiciona mejor detrás del cocinero. Zoro se baja el pantalón y con ellos su ropa interior. Poco a poco comienza a entrar dentro de el. Con sus manos libres le agarra el miembro y comienza a masturbarlo. El vaivén de las caderas de Zoro era como para morirse, Sanji sentía que muy pronto se correría y que mancharía todo a su paso…

Y-ya n-no resisto mas – dice el cocinero ya apunto de su climax.

Sanji desprende un grito de lo mas fuerte que si no fuera por que se mordió el labio inferior se hubiera escuchado por todo el Sunny y despertando a todos. Zoro sale del cocinero. Este ultimo cae rendido al suelo, respirando con dificultad.

Y que te pareció cocinero? – pregunta Zoro orgulloso, que estaba arrodillado detrás del cocinero.

Nada mal… para un baka marimo como tu… - dice Sanji.

Zoro se levanta y se arregla la ropa para salir de una vez de allí.

Ya te vas? – pregunta el cocinero.

Por que? – pregunta Zoro.

Es que esperaba que… me dieras un beso de despedida… - dice Sanji.

A veces puedes llegar a ser muy molesto cocinero cejas rizadas… - dice Zoro que va acercándose a un ya parado Sanji que se estaba arreglando su ropa.

Este Zoro le agarra la barbilla al cocinero y lo besa. El beso fue tierno y dulce, tanto asi que no pareciera que un "demonio" te lo estaba dando.

No le diremos esto a nadie mas verdad? – pregunta Zoro.

Obvio que a nadie marimo idiota! – dice Sanji – no puedo dejar que arruines mi perfecto titulo de amante de las mujeres.

Que bien entonces repetiremos esto? – dice Zoro con un tono picaro en su voz.

Obvio que si… mi querido… _marimo…_

_-FIN-_

* * *

**Que les parecio? ONEGAI MINNA! REVIEWS REVIEWS!**


End file.
